New TeamMate?
by SugarBabie
Summary: Its been four months since Boton's conntacted Yuske. (It's a record) To find out why READ IT. Full Summary Inside. Warning: rated for Language
1. Chapter 1

Summary  
  
Its been four months since Baton's contacted Yuske. (It's a record) But when Boton finally contacts Yuske its not because he has a new mission, its because he has a new team-mate!!!  
  
Disclaimer  
  
NOOOOOO I DONT OWN Yu Yu Hakusho!!!!!! *SOB* *sniff, sniff* alright, anyway on with the show.  
  
Chapter 1 Kuwabara: Ya know I was thinking...  
  
Yuske: *grumbles* that's a first.  
  
Kuwabara: hahaha very funny I'm gonna your damn face in.  
  
Yuske: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Kuwabara: WHY YOU LITTLE...  
  
Kurama: alright that's enough what were you gonna say?  
  
Kuwabara: Well before I was so RUDELY INTERUPTED bye YUSKE over there, I was saying that we haven't gotten a mission from Boton in like 4 months. Isn't that a record?  
  
(Boton pops out of nowhere behind the boys)  
  
Boton: BINGO, BINGO  
  
(All turn around)  
  
Yuske: BOTON, for once I'm glad to see you! I'm soo bored. So, whats our next mission?  
  
Keiko: YUSKE URAMESHI DONT TELL ME YOUR GETTING ANOTHER JOB.  
  
(Yuske flinches then turns around to see a very red and very mad Keiko walking towards them)  
  
Yuske: Bu.. but Keiko!  
  
Keiko: I'm sorry Boton but I cant let Yuske accept this mission he has a test on tomorrow.  
  
Boton: Oh, but Keiko don't worry I'm not here to give a mission...  
  
All guys: WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING US!!! WE'VE BEEN BORD OUT OF OUR MINDS FOR FOUR MONTHS NOW, YOU HAVE TO give A MISSION TO US.  
  
Keiko: Oh you don't have a mission for them? Well in that case why are you here?  
  
A VERY stunned Boton: uh...um... oh yeah I'm here to give a message. Koenma and Genki (I'm not sure but is that how you spell their names?) want you to meet them in Koenma's office so I'm here to take you there.  
  
Keiko: hm... will he be back by tonight? I was gonna take Yuske to the library to study for the test tomorrow.  
  
Boton: Um... he should be.  
  
Keiko: Well in that case he can go.  
  
Yuske: Wait a damn sec, ever since when did you have the right to tell me what to do?  
  
Keiko: Since I became your GIRLFRIEND!!!  
  
Yuske: *mumbles* You little bitch.  
  
Keiko: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!  
  
Yuske: um... nothing.  
  
Keiko: GOOD  
  
Boton: um.... OK anyway we better get on our way. ok? um... Hiei, Kurama you two meet us there. And Yuske and Kuwabara I'm taking you guys. And Keiko nice meeting you again.  
  
Keiko: Yeah you too Boton. Oh, and Yuske DONT forget to come to meet me at the library when you get back. bye.  
  
(Keiko walks down the side-walk)  
  
Kuwabara: Man Yuske you are sooo wiped.  
  
Yuske: Your gonna pay for that!  
  
(Kuwabara screams like a girl and runs in circles around Boton, after seeing Yuske step towards him)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
hehe that's it for this chappie. Anyway don't forget to review thx!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Keiko: WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!!  
  
Yuske: um... nothing.  
  
Keiko: GOOD  
  
Boton: um.... OK anyway we better get on our way. ok? um... Hiei, Kurama you two meet us there. And Yuske and Kuwabara Im taking you guys. And Keiko nice meeting you again.  
  
Keiko: Yeah you too Boton. Oh, and Yuske DONT forget to come to meet me at the library when you get back. bye.  
  
(Keiko walks down the sidewalk)  
  
Kuwabara: Man Yuske you are sooo whipped.  
  
Yuske: Your gonna pay for that!  
  
(Kuwabara screams like a girl and runs in circles around Boton, after seeing Yuske step towards him)  
  
===============================================  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~At Genkai's house~  
  
Genkai: Well it's about time you guys showed up!!  
  
Yuske: Sorry Grandma but we had a bit of trouble with Keiko.  
  
Genkai: What ever. Common, Koenma wants to see you guys he has something to tell you.  
  
Kuwabara: Like what?  
  
Genkai: Just shut up and fallow me.  
  
~In Koenma's Office~  
  
Koenma: Good I'm glad everyone's here. I have something to show and tell you.  
  
Yuske: What is this a show and tell?  
  
Genkai: (Smacks Yuske on the head) Shut up you idiot.  
  
(Yuske Pouts)  
  
Koenma: Like I was saying I have something to show and tell you. First you have a new partner.  
  
Yuske: REALLY!!!! Who is he?! Is he replacing Kuwabara?!  
  
Kuwabara: Urimashi if I hear one more word.  
  
Koenma: Shut up you two. Your just about to find out. And it's a she.  
  
Kuwabara: REALLY!!!! (nudges Koenma) Is she hott?????  
  
Koenma: How should I know my dad found her. She's like Kurama and Hiei she's serving punishment for a crime by grouping with you guys.  
  
Yuske : Oh I see so. WAIT A MINUTE, what's that supposed to mean.  
  
Kurama: It's like Koenma said she's done a crime. So, what is it anyway?  
  
Koenma: She tried to steal a secret document.  
  
Kuwabara: A secret document? What kind of Secret Document?  
  
Koenma: Kuwabara, I wonder about you sometimes, I really do.  
  
Kuwabara: What what'd I do?  
  
Yuske: It 's a secret dumb ass that's why its called a SECRET document.  
  
Kuwabara: oh..  
  
Koenma: Anyway as I was saying you have a new partner..  
  
Yuske: Well where is he.er.she?  
  
Koenma: She should be here.any minute now......yep any minute...  
  
~ Just then the doors open and two guards come in with...~  
  
Hehe you'll have to find out who it is next time you read..but don't forget to review and I'm sorry I took so long to update. My only excuse..laziness sorry please forgive me. Oh and please try to um.ignore my spelling mistakes. If you have any suggestions on my fic e-mail me or review.  
  
Oh and sorry it's so short. Ill try to make it longer next chapter. 


End file.
